


the rich and famous

by mockturtletale



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, RNH-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockturtletale/pseuds/mockturtletale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan still has to do a double-take when he glances up into the stands and spots a jersey with his number on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rich and famous

Ryan still has to do a double-take when he glances up into the stands and spots a jersey with his number on it. He’s an NHL player now, so he’s gonna have to get used to it, but it momentarily blindsides him to think that someone who supports this team went out and bought a jersey and specifically chose to have _his_ name and number on it. That’s a thought process that doesn’t make sense to him. Yet. Maybe.

Mostly he doesn’t think about it at all because he’s too busy thinking about hockey instead. Ryan doesn’t really believe in switching that off or taking a break from it - it’s not just career, he hates when people call it that. It’s his life. Whether he’d been drafted first or not at all, he still wouldn’t feel right without a stick in his hands and blades between the ice and his feet. There’s always time and opportunity to get better at what you love - to do it the justice it deserves by being the best you can be at it. Ryan doesn’t know how to want to think about anything else.

But sometimes he sees a #93 on the wrong side of the glass and has just enough time to think “... really?” before he spins away to chase the puck down.

 

_______________________________________________________

 

The day after Ryan’s told he’s staying up a teenage girl stops him as he’s making his way into their hotel in Colorado. At first he’s kind of confused when she asks if she can get a picture but then he sees Ebs and Hallsy are right behind him, and he says ‘Sure,’ and motions them over.

It turns out she meant just him. She’s not about to turn down a group photo with three players instead of one, even though the shot does take a little shuffling, but she’s bold enough to clarify what she wants when Ryan reaches for the camera to take the picture from behind it, and Taylor and Jordan and she are still laughing good-naturedly at his blush when the flash lights up their smiling faces.

Taylor and Jordan walk on either side of him as they make their way into the lobby and up to their rooms in the elevator, teasing him about being so modest. When Ryan pauses in front of room 214 Jordan steers him on with a hand gentle at his elbow and doesn’t let go until he’s following Ryan into 218, his room with Taylor.

Ryan pauses again at the foot of the furthest bed when the two of them dump their bags next to it and fall back across it. Taylor pulls Ryan down next to him, tugging roughly on his wrist.

They stay up too late, talking and throwing pillows across the room at one another when they disagree about football teams or hypothetical fantasy rosters.

When Jonesy texts him to say that if he isn’t back in their room in ten minutes he’s getting locked out - lest he disturb Jonesy’s beauty sleep - Ryan realizes he had planned to be in bed long before now, meant to stretch out a little before he slept. It doesn’t really matter, he’s more relaxed lying here than he’s been all day.

Jordan walks Ryan the five feet it takes to reach the door and waves him out, the smile on his face like some ghost of the one he’d let that girl outside take home with her earlier.

When Ryan looks over Jordan’s shoulder Taylor is watching them, not smiling at all.

 

______  
______  
______

**Author's Note:**

> Not true, not profiting.


End file.
